This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the position of a guided vehicle relative to a buried wire carrying an alternating current signal.
Prior art wire guidance devices are primarily hardware devices using analog circuits and devices which is subject to drift and noise. Further, prior methods and circuits do not make the calculations of the distance and angle determinations sufficiently quickly enough and to a high enough accuracy to provide precise control of the vehicle, particularly at higher speeds of vehicle travel.